


Who'd Have Known

by daffodilzzzzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Deans cuter, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, cas is cute, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodilzzzzz/pseuds/daffodilzzzzz
Summary: A cute little fic based off Who'd Have Known by Lily Allen <3





	Who'd Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST

Dean stared ahead, eyes watching Castiel. His gaze had gone soft long ago, brows slowly lifted. He had a small smile upon his lips, a bottle of beer resting in his hand. Cas had a small smile too. Both of them just sat there, looking at eachother. 

“It’s late.” Dean murmured. He listened to Cas groan softly, resting his head down onto his forearms. “Yeah. You’re right. I should get some rest soon, and so should you.” The angel softly spoke. Dean hummed. 

“Yeah.” 

Castiel gazed up to him. His exhaustion was evident. Dean smiled softly, before slowly getting up. He took the drinks, setting them into the trash. “Night, Cas.” Dean softly spoke. “Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel called. Dean trailed away, before an idea sprung into his head. 

Dean slunk off to Castiel’s room, opening the door. There wasn’t much decoration, aside from a bookcase that Castiel had filled with books about humanity. Dean looked around, a small smile on his lips. The bed was perfectly made, pillows fluffed. It looked as if Cas didn’t even sleep in the bed. 

He slid closer to the bed, lifting the covers and sliding under. He shrugged off his jeans and boots, letting them fall off the bed. He laid there on his side, taking in the comfort of Castiel’s Bed. He could smell the other’s shampoo on the pillow, sighing softly. 

The door creaked open.

Automatically, Dean closed his eyes. He faked his own sleep as Castiel creeped forward. “Dean?” The angel murmured. He crept forward, resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. He thought for several moments, before standing near the edge of the bed.

Dean laid there, hoping Castiel would slide into the bed. 

The angel did.

Dean slowly shifted, looking to Castiel. Their eyes met, and Cas slowly slid his arm over Dean’s shoulder. He hummed, looking at him. A low breeze kicked in, causing Castiel to crawl closer to Dean. His hand slid down to Dean’s waist. 

Dean blushed softly, keeping his head on the pillow. 

“The weather for tomorrow is supposed to be nice. We could go out, fish.” Castiel softly spoke. His gravvely voice made Dean’s heart go soft. “That sounds nice.” Dean murmured. 

Castiel hummed.  
They laid there like that, hugging one another for warmth under Castiel’s blanket. Cas was murmuring enochian, almost enchanting Dean into sleep. Dean smiled softly. 

“Where is this going?” Dean asked quietly. Castiel shrugged. “It can go wherever you want.” He murmured softly. Slowly, Castiel leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth.

Dean hummed softly. “I like it, here.” He whispered. Dean slowly pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips, taking in the taste of light alcohol.

Castiel chuckled. “Get some rest, Dean.” He whispered quietly. Dean hummed, pressing his head into Castiel’s chest. Castiel hugged him closer, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and slowly resting against him. 

They fell asleep like that, holding one another with light blushes on their faces.


End file.
